Reborn As A Carnivore
by silvermoon170
Summary: Killed in an accident and sacrificing herself for her Mother's life. Teenage girl Willow Feather is sent to another Dimension. There she finds herself reborn as a boy that oddly resembles a certain prefect. Will she fit into the familia and be accepted? Will anyone accept her for who she/he is? Enjoy reading major boyxboy multiple pairing you have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly this was a crazy idea I wanted to do for the moment. If people want to read more of this slightly wierd story, I want to get assurance I'm not going too OC on the main characters and if my own isn't fitting in. I chose this person because he's my favorite character in the show. :D**

**I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman reborn**

"HEY SEXY LADY! WHUP WHUP WHUP WHUP!"

Silence as everyone paused in mid-beat with cheerful glances at each other.

"WHUPUM GUNDAM STYLE!"

We laughed as the beat went on and my older brother Ares continued the dance with his arms. Short black hair styled to a perfect edge by my sister Erica and I a couple of hours ago before went out for dinner. Light brown eyes twinkled in the streetlights we passed on the mountain road.

"Way to go Ares!" Erica called out from my left with a woop from my Mom in the driver's seat. My sister dancing along and bumping shoulders with me as she grinned. Dark brown eyes just as bright, twinkled in the street lights and long black curly hair bouncing just as much as she was.

Looking the front seat, Mom copied the mischievous naughty face Erica and Ares were doing as she drove with car with one hand on the wheel while the other was on her lips. Short dyed light brown hair styled to frame her face by Erica with a curling iron and twinkling cherry brown eyes glanced at us from the mirror once in a while with a smile.

I saw my reflection once in a while as I glanced through the windows on either side of me. Dark brown hair straightened and styled to hang around my face in rivulets, black eyes twinkling just as much as their's was but hidden behind relatively thick glasses.

"WHUPUM GUNDAM STYLE!" We cheered out repeatedly as most of us raised our hands in the air and Mom being the one exception with one hand on the wheel.

Suddenly I spotted two golden circles coming at us with the sound of a horn blaring beeps screaming in my ears. With a cry I unbuckled my seat belt and launched myself forward. All I could think about was my Mom staring ahead with eyes ready for death. As time seemed to move slowly as the car got closer.

I wrapped my body as best as I could around my mother in the span of a few seconds a seemingly deadly silence fell over my ears. Without warning the sound of unhuman metal screeching rang in my ears and the last sound I heard was my mother screaming my name, "Willow!"

_Sis! _

_Bro!_

_Mom!_

_Please don't die..._

A pure ray of white light overcame the darkness that seemed to numb me.

_Am I finally going to heaven?_ I thought after the numbness creeped away and I seem to be overwhelmed with the white light now surrounding me.

_~Oh! Looks like I am not the only one crossing dimensions!~ _called out a voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around quickly to find myself looking into a creepy smiley face with pure white hair. A pretty purple tattoo mark under one eyes in the shake of three triangles pointing downward, wearing white jeans and a white jacket. Oddly enough, he was eating marshmallows while grinning.

Blink.

Blink.

_Please tell me your not god with a marshmallow addiction._ I said as I stared at him in confusion. If he was, Christians have wasted their time praying since Earth began.

He chuckled and shook his head as he spoke, _~Nope, I'm just a fellow dimension jumper. _He said cheekly as he popped another marshmallow into his mouth. I stared at the bag as another part of me was grateful Aunt Robin wasn't conned as she sweared she would never be tricked by .

_Can I have one?_ I asked shyly as the boy just grinned and threw me a fluffy balls of deliciousness. A brief memory of lighting marshmallows on fire and chasing my brother with the stick flashed through my eyes as I popped the marshmallow in my mouth.

_Thank you!_ I said as I raised my eyes back to the strange teen to find myself in the white light alone again.

_~Have fun with Tsunayoshi-kun! We'll meet again my new friend!~ _I heard his voice echo around me as darkness once again swallowed me up whole.

_Where am I?_ I thought as the familiar sound of my pulse beat in my ears. My whole body buzzing with warmth as I drifted with something similar to water.

_Wait._

_Water?_

_Warmth?_

_Do I hear __**sea gulls**__?_

Opening my eyes very slowly, my other senses slowly cleared up simultaneously as my vision blurred to a color like peaches.

Blinking away the blurry picture, a face full of sand filled my vision as I rolled my head away slowly to look down a large space of sand ahead and the sound of the ocean filling my ears. The smell of sea water and something being grilled filled my nostrils as I lifted my head to look at a sunrise over the ocean's horizon.

Red and Gold filled my vision as I lifted my hands up to block the blinding light similar to a faint memory of something including marshmallow's in the back of my mind.

Groaning as I shakily slipped back on my bell and crawled out of the water to land with a thump on the much colder sand. Shivering now, I shakily sat up and stumbled to my knees. Knowing if I didn't get up, I would crash really quickly to the ground. I tried ignoring the dull burn under my skin as I stood up and shivered as a cold gust of wind caressed my entire body.

Freezing entirely when I could feel ALL the wind, I looked down as I stared at my...body.

_So that's what a guy's dick actually looks like..._

_I'm bigger than my brother...WAIT..._

_I shouldn't be thinking that..._

_...I have a SIX PACK!_

All I could was croak "Damn." in my new husky male voice as I felt slightly self conscious in my new skin. I finally noticed the long naturally straight thin black hair that hanged down to my broad shoulders and hanged over my eyes to stop at my chin. My entire body was muscular up to the point that it was made to look this way. My new skin a creamy white that the light bounced off easily, not a second flaw.

Touching my face, it seemed a lot smoother and had slightly sharp angles. Smaller eyes, nose, and lips, I found myself really wanting to see my reflection.

But another cold blast of wind reminded I was butt naked on a beach somewhere I had no clue...

Stepping forward, I was surprised how easily my taller figure walked so gracefully in the sand if I didn't think about it. Searching the deserted area, I followed the thick trail of smoke smelling of food over a hill and found myself look over a row of small houses lining the coast.

Narrowing my newly sensitive and particularly better eyes at the small adult in the distance growing larger the faster I walked towards him.

_Is it normal to be this sleepy?_ I thought as my body was almost sluggish as I felt the rising sun ray's heat my back in just the right temperature for a perfect cat nap.

"Excuse me! Could you please help me!" I croaked out as loud as I could as I got close enough to pick out the tacky Hawaiian shirt he was wearing. The large burly man narrowed his eyes at me in disgust as he caught of sight of my body.

"Get out of here kid. I have no time for some naked drunken kid anywhere near my hut." He grumbled as he lifted a crate out of a jeep in front of the small restaurant.

_What a rude her-bastard that jerk is._ I growled as he plain ignored me and walked inside. "**Please**." My voice suddenly took on a deadly change of tone sending shivers down even my own back.

"No." The man grumbled as he walked outside glaring at me and making a rude shooing motion.

Fortunately or Unfortunately, a sudden gust of wind whipped my long wild hair out of my face as I got out a clear view of my surroundings. A perfect view of the man's face as it grew pale at the sight of my face and he literary collapsed to his knee's doing a perfect japanese bow or dogeza.

_The hell? _I thought as he cried out apologizes in a blubbery tone as he stood up and raced into the van. Gripping a large black suitcase, he chucked it at my feet and ran inside the restaurant screamed, "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

A 'WTF' expression was definitely stuck on my face as the wind died down to hide my face from view once more.

Standing there and staring at the spot where he stood seconds ago. I thought of that wierd way the guy acted and shrugged thinking, _Oh what the hell, at least I got clothes..._

Picking up the luggage and sluggishly dragging it into a abanded home, I unzipped it to reveal clothes a bit bigger than my new size.

Slipping on grey boxers that slipped snuggly around my new...appendage. Then blue jeans that were a bit baggy, but perfect someone like me. A white t-shirt that slightly dropped at my shoulders and went a bit over my new waist. Slipping on the flipflops and popping on a baseball hat once I put my long hair into a ponytail.

_I better get going before the wierd guy calls the cops or something..._I thought as I zipped up the bag again and walked back to the restaurant to find the jeep gone with a 'Closed' sign on the door. I sweat dropped as I placed the bag beside the door and out of view of passerby.

Following a wooden path beside each house, I look in wonder at the town that lay before me.

_I am so not in the US anymore_

The town seemed to have strange symbols on some of the small buildings that my mind translated as stores. Beyond that was large sections of neighborhoods that reminded me of mazes.

Strangely enough I could pick out smoke in that direction and seemed to get darker with more smoke as something that sounded similar to a bomb went.

_Japanese are smart and crazy I guess_. I thought as I walked into a district where small shops lines that slightly smaller street. Women and men were already walking around, fast speaking people were bargaining for things like fish, spices, vegetables, and herbs.

A loud growling noise seemed rather loud in the quiet atmosphere as I walked past a shop selling ramen noodles. Ignoring the stares, I peeked into the shop to spy a bowl of something a lot more delicious than the 3 minute cups I remember from home.

_I'm hhhuunnngggrrryyy_ I whined internally as I was about move out when someone shoved me inside from behind. A loud male voice cried out as he fell forward as I instinctively dodged to my left in the inside of the ramen noodle shop.

A bulky man in a rather scratchy suit landed face first on the wooden floor as everyone stared at him weirdly.

_You should have just said please herb-dummy_, I thought as I tried passing his body to exit the shop before my stomach could growl any louder.

"Hey, you should say sorry to me. You tripped me!" called out the bulky man as he got to his feet and flared his rather large nostrils at me. Staring at him under my hat, I blinked and tried passing him from the small spot left in the doorway.

"Bastard Apologize! I am with the Yakuza!" He growled as I sensed that saw his hand going for my shoulder. An angry fire burned in the pit of my stomach as I snatched the hand away from touching me. "**You pushed me. Get out before you make a nuisance of yourself.**" I growled, silently amazed at how deadly my voice was. Not realizing a deadly intent was surrounding me like a cloud that made every one else in a 10 meter radius step back.

The bulky man sneered with a vein popping on his forehead as he tried punching me with his free hand.

I smiled as the anger burning in my stomach released into my limbs. Gripping his hand tighter, all the bones in that hand broke with a loud particularly strange cracking noise.

He screamed like a girl with his deep vocal cords as I swiftly shifted behind him and kicked him out the door. Said bulky man+my angry+new unknown strength= he flew across the street into a wall that he literally embedded into.

I whistled as I flexed my foot and cracked my knuckles.

_My new body is such a new bad ass..._

Standing up straight, I bowed to the man behind the counter whose jaw nearly hit the counter. "I'm sorry for our rude interruption." I said quietly as I took a step out the door with a guilty look towards the man who stood in front of the wall gaping like a fish.

"Wait!" The man called fromt he counter. Turning slightly around the look at him, he grinned and held up a bowl of heaven.

"At least let me repay you for knocking out the yakuza wanna-be. Come over here and eat the special for today!" He said as he put a large bowl of something similar to beef on the counter in front of him.

I was about to protest when my stomach grumbled loudly in the silence. Lowering my head at the faint warmth in my cheeks, I stepped forward to slip onto the bar stool in front of the counter.

_FOOOD! _I cried happily internally as I picked up a pair of wooden chopsticks and snapped them apart. Freezing as I realized something very important...

_I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE CHOPSTICKS!_

But as my mind thought that, my fingers correctly held the chopsticks and were already snatching a strand of the yellow noodle that seemed almost golden in my eyes. Crying happily as fortunate saved my ass from starvation.

I chowed down with gusto as noises of pleasure filled the silence around me as people went on with their conversations again.

_Sooo damn good! Sorry mom, this food beats your soup by miles..._

It wasn't long before I slurped down the leftover sauce and dropped the plastic bowl back on the counter with a clang. Letting out a small burp, I sighed happily as I grinned at the pleased chief. "Thank you so much!" I said as I winced when a stray hair poked at my eye.

"Your welcome lad! Its a pleasure to see someone so delighted in my cooking!" He said with a grin as he watched me lift my hat of to fix my long bangs. Lifting them to get the hair out of my eyes, the people sitting beside me and the chief became instantly pale as I looked at them curiously.

"H-Hib-" The man on my left stuttered as he literally fell out of his stool. "HIBARI!" cried out the other two as the other man fell over and the chief literally fainted on the spot.

Another 'WTF' expression crossed my face as the entire district became oddly silence.

The silence filled with sound of a young man's yell in the distance getting closer by the sound of it. "EEEEXXXXTTTRREEEEMMMEEEEE!"

Is my face that horrifying_?!_

**What do you think of my first story with Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Please review so that I have enough confidence to go on with these chapters. Honestly this will be a rated T, but I love M for Yaoi themed so the M parts will be posted on another story when it comes to a stop and I will give a heads up to look for it. **

**Thanks for reading! \(^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm finally done with chapter two and hopefully it will make you laugh. I'm sorry it took soooo long, but I was grounded for about a month and I couldn't be on so much because of the exams I had to do. OTL**

**I would like to mention a giant THANK YOU for those who follow, favor, and review for this story. I have a whole two weeks to type up chapter three so plz expect it to be coming soon.**

**i do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Tucking my hair back in and let the bangs fall over my face like a curtain. Bowing a thanks to the chief who was sadly still unconcious. I walked out of the shop and looked around as the sound of feet became louder and louder.

"EEEXXXTTTRRREEEMMMEEE RRRUUUNNNIIINNNGGG!" yelled out the young guy's voice as a large ball of dust entered through the corner.

I sweat dropped thinking along the lines of, _He would fit right in at a football stadium..._

As the ball of dust got closer, a girl with headphones was walking across the street and most likely to be run over by the boy coming closer.

_She's gonna get hit by something similar to a bus!_ I thought as I ran forwarrd and ended straight in the middle of the boy's path.

I could see him clearly now and he was quite the attractive boxer I've ever seen. Short silver spiked up in the ends, narrowed bright grey eyes looking forward in great determination. I've must admit that I never seen anyone quite like him before.

_I shouln't be thinking about this if I'm about to be run over by him! _I cried out in my mind as I grabbed the girls hand and literally flinged her to the side as the boy hit directly into my shoulder.

_Damn! This feels like I was tackled by a football player! _

Gritting my teeth as the boy realized my prescence at last and looked as my hands reacted on their own to grab his biceps. Thickly corded muscles and hard as steel, I was once again thankful for my new body.

"Sorry, you were about to run over someone." I grumbled softly as I let go of his arms while slipping to the right and directly out of his path. I watched in amazement as the boy kept going and used his bare feet to literally slid across the concrete to stop a couple of feet away from me. Turning around as if he didn't just to the impossible with no sign of injury, he grinned brightly while raising his arms to the sky shouting, "EEEXXTREEEMMMEE!"

_Is he..._

_IS HE NUTZ?_

I stared at him and then began turning around and towards the ocean where I could likely hide...

"Wait to the Extreme! Who are you!" The boy's loudly called out, I suddenly realizing that just might be his natural tone of voice. Turning my head to look at him, the boy seemed to frown as if in thought.

_Oh no, what If he hates me now! What if I hurted him? Is he mad at me?_

"You look extremely familar! Whats your name?!" He asked as I silently stared at him from one eye.

_He's single a minded herbivore. _I thought then froze mentally and physcially as my eyes widened in surprise. _When the hell did I start calling anyone names? Herbivore? Seriously?!_

"Are you extremely ok?" The boy asked cautiously as he watched my stiff figure become more stiff.

_Diffenitely a single minded herbivore. _I thought and mentally wacked my head against a wall at the strange name again. Sighing outwardly, I turned around to reveal a partially revealed smile to the boy. "My name is-

"Oni-san! You forgot your shoes again!" called out a young petite girl's voice as she ran directly from where the guy entered from. Short light brown hair and innocent bright golden eyes, the girl was the definition of cute.

While we both watched her cutely run towards us with worn out sneakers in her hand, I was mentally crying out, _Is every foreign girl cute like this? My lord no wonder anime is for perverts...I was definitely a lover of anime, but damn. _

_Wait..._

_I'm a girl..._

_phew..._

_She may be cute but its more of acknowledgement as a fellow girl, even though I don't like fighting for guys like their meat. Would that make me gay in this world then?_

_Huh..._

The girl, it didn't take an idiot to figure out she was the guys little sister, stood in front of us with a tired smile. "You forget your shoes again onii-san. Here you go!" The girl said as 'onii-san' smiled REALLY bright and took his shoes sheepishly. While he bended down to tie them on, the girl finally realized I stood next to him and directed a similar bright smile towards me. "Hello! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko, are you friends with onii-chan?" Kyoko asked, I felt uneasy at the attention of both siblings directed to me.

"Umm, no. He kind of almost runned me over actually." I said in a flat voice as I realized people were watching us from the doorways of the doors.

_Why is everybody hiding? Its not like were gonna hurt someone!_

Kyoko seemed to visibly cringe and I immediatley knew that this was a regular occurence for her. "I'm rrreeaallly sorry, onii-chan doesn't watch were he is going except to his location when he's on a jog." Kyoko explained as her brother stood up with his shoes on. Looking obviously refreshed as he walked up to stand by his sister and face me.

"My name is Ryohei to the EXTREME! I'm EXTREMELY sorry for almost EXTREMELY running you over!" Ryohei said with a grin.

_You don't look EXTREMELY sorry to me herbivore..._

_...UGH! _

_My mental brain knocking itself on the wall as I tried pushing out the new name I was giving others._

"Its ok you two. Perhaps I will see you later, it was nice meeting you Ryohei. Kyoko." I said politely as I fought the urge to say loud and small herbivore. I was turning myself around to head to the beach again when my hat flew off again as a large gust of wind knocked it off and revealed my face again as my hair blew back.

Kyoko gasped in shock as Ryohei looked stunned speechless as my eyes narrowed on them.

_Its a miracle, he can actually be stunned silent, _I thought as I pulled my hair back and smiled sheepishly. "It seems that this face is making a large effect on the peo-herbivores around me. Can you perhaps tell me why?" I asked as Ryohei's eyes bulged opened with his jaw almost literally hitting the floor and Kyoko seemed to faint on the spot.

"H-Hibari?" Ryohei stuttered as I blinked confusingly at him. "I've been called that twice now. Who is Hibari and why do people keep screaming?" I asked as Ryohei blinking slowly as he studded my face, I could almost see a lightbulb go off in his head as he looked at me in the eye.

"Your EXTREMELY different! Are you EXTREMELY hibari's long lost brother?" Ryohei asked he nonchantly as he picked up his little sister over one shoulder and stared at me smiling. "As far as I know, Not one bit. But I woke awhile ago on the beach and don't actually know where I am." I explained as Ryohei turned towards the direction of the neighborhoods and said, "Come with me to the EXTREME! Maybe octupus head can explain!"

_Octupus head? Who the hell could be named octupus head? _I thought as Ryohei started running from 0 to 4 miles an hour as I realized I would have to actually run if I wanted to follow him.

_This is awesome!_ I cried out softly in my head as I started sprinting forward and found myself from 0 to 14 miles an hour and surpassing Ryohei in a few strides. Ryohei seemed delighted at my speed and raced along side me as we entered the neighborhood addition.

_He definetly does this often,_ I thought as people dodged out of the herbivore's way like a reflex as we came flying through the small streets. A couple of minutes later, Ryohei slowed down to a halt as a fairly large cozy house that could be identified easily by the light brown paint and unanimous holes in the front yard.

I watched as Ryohei walked into the house, not looking back yet leaving his front door wide open.

_Should I go in? This is literally a strangers house and I could be rapped..._

_By Ryohei?_

_Naaaaa_

I walked through the front gate and entered a neat house that was wider on the inside. Ryohei layed Kyoko on a huge fluffy couch as he ran through an archway into a kitchen. Soaking a wet rag, I stood in the doorway wordlessly as Ryohei gently took care of his knocked out sister.

"O-Onii-san?" Kyoko light voice said in the silence as I watched her eyes open to the face of her brother. Ryohei sighed in relief as his sister came too, placing the rag on the table as he asked, "Are you Extremely ok?"

"Y-yea, I just had a wierd dream where Hibari-san was sm-" Her trail of words halting to a stop as she spotted my still form standing in the doorway. "Its ok Kyoko, he's EXTREMELY not Hibari!" Ryohei said reassuringly as I waved shyly at their stares.

_Who the hell doesn't smile? Is this Hibari dude so emotionless that even a __**smile**__ makes people faint?_

Awkardly closing the door behind me, I walked into the livingroom while concious of my bare feet. " Umm, sorry for the intrusion, but do have a mirror? All morning I've not seen myself and I'm highly curious to what I look like." I asked as the siblings looked at me funny.

Kyoko rose shakily to her feet and smiled as she walked to the right of the kitchen. "Over here, please." She said as I cautiously walked toward her and found another doorway that led into a japanese stiled bathroom.

_Oh god, what if I'm ugly or scary? Would that been the reason why everyone looks at me in horror. Maybe I look like the grudge...well at least ma-_ My thoughts coming to a halt as I faced a large square mirror over the sink and just stared. Long thick black hair hiding my face except my slim slightly puckered mouth.

Slowly lifted my bangs upward to show my entire face, all I could do is stare in shock.

_WTH? I'm freaking SEXY! _

Feeling a little disappointed that I didn't have a monsterous face as I slowly looked over my new face. Slanted eyes narrowed slightly and my eyes a dark violet color that popped out more because of my long black eyelashes. Small nose and high cheek bones that meant this body was definetly of asian heritage. Thin black perfectly shaped eyebrows that seemed perfect for my new face.

Flawless pale skin that seem to glow with health and opening my mouth revealed perfect white teeth.

"So who exactly is this Hibari and how much alike do I look like him?" I asked as I turned my head to stare at Kyoko who watched me in fascination. She blushed as my eyes looked questioningly at her and said, "I have a picture of him. One second!"

Racing out of the bathroom at lightning speed, I shrugged as I poked at my face and made funny faces with my tongue sticking out.

"Here you go!" Kyoko called out as my face snapped closed of all emotion because something told me she would most likely faint again if she just passed out from a simple smile. Turning towards her as she held up a picture that held a perfect repli-original of the boy I saw in the mirror. The only difference was the lenth of my hair and his eyes, which were a dark grey blue color that reminded me of antartica. Holding a pair of silver cyclinders that I recall were called tonfas in his hands, he seemed to be running at the picture with a irrated look in his eyes and the set of his mouth.

_Damn, he does look really scary. _What I didn't know was that I had the same look on my face that Kyoko was witnessing as I unconcious replicated it. "He is the Disclipinary Commette's President and keeps Nanimori safe." Kyoko explained shakily as I handed back the photo.

_I wonder if it was Ryohei who took the picture and was beaten up afterword._

"Hey Kyoko?" I asked as Kyoko looked between me and picture in her hand. "Yes?" Kyoko said guiltingly as her eyes snapped back from the look of dazed wonder. "Could you cut my hair exactly like his, but leave long stranded in the back?" I asked, secretly thinking of all the devious ways I could scare the hell out of people with just my face.

"S-sure, just sit on the floor while I get the sciccors." Kyoko said as she left the room again. Ryohei's head popped through grinning as he said, "See you EXTREMELY could be twins except you have purple eyes!"

Nodding in agreement, I sat on the tiled floor and waited patiently as my mind wondered on what my 'twin' was actually like and why I looked exactly like him.

An hour later I was finally allowed off the floor and Ryohei almost literally shoved me into a mirror since he was staring from the door in amazement as he liked to called 'transforming into Hibari's EXTREME twin'. Official looking like the Hibari in the photo, I was dragged upstairs to fit into a small size of Ryohei's school uniform since Ryohei had the tendency to outgrow his clothes very quickly.

A white dress shirt and black pants with black shoes.

_Damn, I look cool...and I really hope I'm not turning into a narcassis..._

Standing in Ryohei's room that looked oddly likeba mini boxing gym with a bed at the side. I looked at myself in mirror and smirked evily at the thought of scaring people in this new form. "WOW! You EXTREMELY look like Hibari doing that!" Ryohei exclaimed with a a shiver up his spine that I didn't notice.

"So would you mind me bunking with you tonight until I can find somewhere to officially sleep?" I asked as I turned around to pop a couple of buttons loose at my collar to give me some air.

Ryohei grinned as said, "I'm EXTREMELY ok with it, after all octupus head might explain why your EXTREMELY hibari's twin!" I nodded and winced lightly at the loud herbivores voice in the peaceful atmosphere. "Well I am going to take a nap on the roof then." I said, mentally wondering why I was doing such a thing when I was **afraid** of heights.

Slipping out his window as silent as a cat, I automatically climbed on the edge of his roof and pulled myself up. Rolling to my belly when I reached the center of the rooftop, I stared up at the sky in a daze.

_Its so beautiful here, the cloudy sky makes a wonderful view._

I closed my eyes and thought of this morning, allowing the heat of the afternoon sun warm my skin like a blanket. When my mind was a peace, a sudden feeling of dread rolled out from the depths of my mind as my life literally flashed before my eyes.

_Mom, are you alive?_

_Sis, are you gonna be ok without me?_

_Bro, will you be the 'man' of the family and take care of them?_

Silent tears slid down my cheeks as the feelings I supressed in my heart leaked out like a faucet. Biting my lip to stop the sob that wanted to rise out of me. A song rose from my heart, only one of the songs I could sing word for word when it comes to singing in harmony with my siblings.

"_Cover my eyes."_

_"Cover my ears."_

I quick draw of breath as a choked sob slipped from my lips.

"_Tell me these wounds are a lie." _My voice a deep soprano as the melody floated through the air like a feather.

"_It can't be true-" _Another sob tore through my lips as the memory of their smiles flashed through my mind, "_That I'm losing you."_

_"Sun that cannot fall from the sky." _I sang as the melody echoed through my head and the words seemed to slip through my lips sorrowfully. "_Can you hear heaven cry."_

_"Tears of an angel."_ The notes rising higher as my heart sang out to the sky.

"_Tears of angel." _I sang as my eyes opened to look at the sun that shined down at me. One of my hands clinching where my heart lay and the other in my hair as another silent sob shook over me. "_Tears of an angel!"_

The hand at my heart slipping upward to cover my mouth as my low sweet voice seemed to call out to heaven, "_Tears of an Angel!"_

_"Stop every clock. Stars are in shock." _My vision blurring as my tears overflowed down my cheek and hit the pavement in large drops. "_River would run to the sea."_

_"I won't let you fly."_ I said as my hand reached upward to where they might be. "_I won't let you say good-bye!" _My fingers clinching as the image of my mother screamed at me to not to go. "_I won't let you slip away from me." _Watching my siblings trying to unbuckled their seatbelts to pull me away from the dangerous.

"_Can you hear heaven cry!" _My voice rising slightly higher as the wind brushed away the tears that blurred my vision. _"Tears of an angel!"_ I couldn't find it in myself to sing anymore of the song as another choked sob ripped through my throat as one hand clinched my shirt where my heart lay and the other in my mouth with my jaw clinching painfully down on it so that no one could hear me cry.

I don't know how long I watched the sky as I let silent sobs rack through my body until I laid still on the roof. My hand throbing and half my body numb for being so still.

The silence was broken as a large yellow fluff back seemed to float in my line of vision and land oh so comfortably on my hair as if it was using my head like a nest. "Carnivore Sing. Carnivore Sing." Its cute light voice chirped.

**Thanks for read and in case your wondering, its 'Tears of an Angel' by RyanDan. And if I have successfully made tear up or laugh, then I completed my mission for actually emotion! Please review and let my know if the Saragawa siblings are too OOC or something. I will ultimately appreciate it if you give me suggestions for the next chapter and who she will freak out next! :3 **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Those who are reading my story and kept on checking to see if I updated, thank you soooo much. I've been struggling to think of some idea's of what should be his/hers weapon and animal box. *cough* hint *cough* Reading some really talented stories from the works of people kept me distracted. I ain't entirely finished, but then my story would be forgotten entirley soon...so TADA!**

**i do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

"Hello little one." I whispered, my throat a bit gruff from holding back my voice. A small fluffy yellow bird with beady black eyes staring back at me curiously. "Carnivore sing! Carnivore sing!" The bird chirped as my eyes wondered over its small cute body. A sense of peace over came me like a wave as I smiled at the little bird. "What would you like me to sing?" I whispered, half expected for no answer but cautious since a lot of unexpected suprises keep popping up.

"Mi~dori tana~biku~,namimori no~" The bird sang, its body slightly quivering as its sweet voice rang out in the silence.

_Damn, I should have expected this..._

_So..._

_Damn..._

_CUTE!_

My smile grew as I pushed myself up from my back, mindful of the bird on my head. "I got a little of it little one. _Mi~dori."_ I sang softly as I watched the bird flit off my head, the comfortable small weight gone.

_Awww, I guess my voice was terrible compared to the bird..._

Instead of flying away, the bird hovered near my face and looked at me expactantly. Automatically holding my hand up and sticked out one finger like a perch. The little one landed with no hesitation on my finger. "Mi~dori tana~biku~" The little bird repeated as I realized it was gonna teach me the song.

"_Mi~dori tana~biku~. _I sang back, smiling as the bird chirped as if approving of my try. "Namimori no~" The little one sang sweetly as it hopped a little on my finger. "_Namimori no_~." I repeated as the bird chirped again. "Mi~dori tana~biku~,namimori no~" The little bird sang sweetly as I repeated it, fumbling with some of the words or raising my voice too high. The bird was a patient 'teacher' and repeated singing as I followed along until I could get the words right.

"_Mi~dori tana~biku~,namimori no~" _We sang sweetly together as one, my deep voice in harmony with its high one. Stopping together as the peaceful silence surrounded us, I gently rose my other hand to stroke its little head.

"Thank you little one, I'm thankful for you being a good 'teacher'." I commented and wondered if the bird could understand because its little chest puffed up in a proud stance as it chirped in confirmation. "Carnivore sing! Good. Good." It chirped as I chuckled and was about to say something when a certain loud voice called out from underneath us.

"HIBARI'S LONG LOST TWIN! ARE YOU EXTREMELY THERE!?" Ryohei's voice yelled from the front yard, his head peering around the top of the house. "I'm here!" I called out, the bird jumping slightly as it chirped quietly compared to the loud herbivore's voice. "Loud herbivore. Hibari bite to death." The bird chirped as my head whipped around to hear the name that set every person I met on the edge. "OH! YOU EXTREMELY FOUND HIBIRD! HIBARI'S PET!" Ryohei explained grinning, finally catching sight of the little yellow bird on my finger.

_My god, this is one crazy picture I'm drawing up about my 'twin'. Doesn't smile, beats up herbivores, owns the cutest pet bird ever that can sing... WTH? _My head mentally knocking against a wall as I sighed and stood up on the roof with Hibird flying back onto my head with its little claws hardly scrapping my scalp.

_I guess I'm nutz for doing this, but my body seems able to do this. Oh lord._

I mentally cried as I bravely took one step down the roof, my legs building up momentum as I launched off the room screaming profanities in my head. Landing emotionlessly on the ground, hardly a sound created as I turned towards a grinning Ryohei. "What did you want?" I asked bluntly, a bit sad to not spend more time singing with Hibird. "Its EXTREMELY time to go to school. We can EXTREMELY meet octopus head and Master Pao Pao there to explain why you EXTREMELY are Hibari's twin!" Ryohei said as I turned my ear from his loud voice.

"Come on Onii-san! Its time to go to school!" Kyoko's voice rang out as I watched her come out with two school bags and in a uniform similar to what Ryohei was wearing. White dress shirt and blue tie, a dark blue sweater that was worn hazardously by Ryohei. She smiled and was lightly blushing as she looked over my outfit that she didn't get to peek at when I changed. Noticing the yellow fluff ball on my head, Kyoko smiled as I reached up to pet the soft exterrior with gentle strokes.

"He came to me." I muttered softly as Kyoko walked up to hand Ryohei the more roughed up black bag. "LETS EXTREMELY GO!" Ryohei shouted enthusiasticly as he charged with with his fist pupped in the air. "Onii-can! Wait up!" Kyoko called as she rushed off following after Ryohei's trail of dust.

_Its almost like a chiuahah following after a bull..._I thought as I followed beside her at a leisurely pace, looking like a fast walk but very slow compared to how fast I could go. Kyoko smiled at me from beside her and she directed me through the confusing maze called a neighborhood.

_This place is pretty clean compared to America. I guess the herbivores are-..._

_I give up I don't care if I call everyone herbivore anymore..._I mentally sighed at my new 'name' for people in general, I froze as a loud yell came from around the corner. "YOU STUPID TURF TOP! ITS NOT POSSIBLE THAT THE CRAZY SKYLARK HAS A BROTHER!" yelled out a loud slightly deep voice with a hint of a foreign accent, oddly remindng me of a cat screeching.

_If my cat Slacker had a voice...this definitely would be that._

For some reason I stepped back silently and settled in the shadows of a small alleyway beside us. Watching as Kyoko seemed to step up the pace as a group of five people walked around the corner.

_Damn when did foreign boy's become hot?_ was my first thought as I carefully evaluated each of them. The one in the middle that drew in my attention the most was a tall boy that was short compared to others, unruly long locks of silky brown hair that defied gravity sticking out from all sides of his head. Large wise light chocolate eyes looking around his companions in bliss, his face almost childlike with flawless pale skin. To his left was the tallest boy their with short black spikey hair and caring dark brown eyes that seemed to concentrate on every little detail without looking away from the people in front of him. Smiling the entire time that could mean anything, one of his long limbs hanging off the smaller boys shoulder contently. To the short boys right was a slightly shorter male than Ryohei yet taller than the one in the middle. Straight pure silver hair that curled down to his neck under the collar of his shirt. Unusually bright light green eyes and a present scowl on his lips as he yelled at the tallest one. I would bet ten bucks on the spot that this herbivore was the one who yelled earlier.

_I declare him Slacker number 2, he would so be the human version of my cat. _I thought my eyes narrowed at the teen only inches taller than the boy in the middle. Walking literally on the tall wall that outlined each house as a fence. Wearing a black suit and fedora with a orange strip in the middle. I could barely see his face because the fedora overshadowed it and the fact a adorably cute chamelon hanged on his hat with yellow eyes.

"H-Hayato-kun! P-please calm down. Its the morning!" pleaded the small herbivore as the tallest herbivore laughed saying, "Ma ma Hayoto, why don't you listen to Ryohei. It might be possible Hibari has a brother!"

"Shut up swordfreak! Don't hang on to Juudaime and don't call me that!" Slacker 2 growled, exactly like Slacker would do to a nearby dog.

"Good morning Tsu-kun!" Kyoko called out as all the male's directed their gaze towards the girly herbivore. "M-morning Kyoko-chan!" 'Tsu-kun' said with a slightly smile as he winced at the sound of the other boys arguing between him. "You know Tsu-kun Onii-san is right, he's r-" Kyoko cut off when as she turned around to find me not by her.

I watched as Ryohei frowned and said, "He was right behind me to the EXTREME! HIBARI TWIN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Ryohei's voice nearly thoomed as everyone else automatically clapping their hands to their ears to stop from going deaf. I did the same and nearly growled myself as I reached higher to pet the slightly ruffled Hibird on my head who was oddly silent.

"Carnivore friends. Hibari's herbivores." Hibird chirped, as if explaining to me that Hibari was also connected to this particular group of teens.

_I really want to see how they will react when seeing me. Espicially, if I smiled...Would they faint as well?_ I devious sadistic side of me rose up with a grin as I watched them discuss weither or not Ryohei wasn't kidding. I didn't realize I was smirking until I stiffled it when I noticed the eyes trained on me from the boy in the fedora. The teen didn't seem dangerous, but on some higher instinct I knew this was no herbivore. In fact none of the teens in the group except Kyoko were actually weak herbivores. But only the teen with the fedora was a carnivore.

I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew the teen was curious of who I was and why I was hiding. He couldn't actually see me thanks to being in the shadows, but he knew exactly where I was. I raised both my hands up in a sign of peace and was about to step out of the shadows when the teen raised his hand in a way that made me want to run. The cute green chameleon was perched on his hand and I felt brang up alarms in my head.

"Dame-Tsuna, you better get your familigia to school or would you prefer getting bitten to death?" The teenager with the fedora said, his pure black eyes not straying away from my location as the short brown haired boy in the middle did a sound similar to a squealing girl.

_Damn, can a guy's voice go that high? Bitten to death? What poor bastard 'bites' people to death and no one finds that perveted at all?_

It suddenly seems like a very powerful threat to the said group and they immedietaly runs towards the direction where I assumed school would be.

_How wierd, the whole group seems to move as one and all around the small omnivore in the middle. _I thought and slightly noted that I promoted the one named 'Dame-Tsuna' into another level because it just seemed natural.

"Who are you?" the deep yet childish voice asked from in front of me. Looking up to find the boy sitting onto of the wall in front of me, I sheepishly waved. "I really don't know. I woke up here from the ocean and every seems to find me scary since I transformed into a replica of the guy named Hibari." I explained as I petted the little yellow bird sleeping cozily on my head.

"What happened before you transformed?" The boy said, the cute chameleon looking down at me with a unblinking gaze. "I-...I died and found myself in a space of whiteness. I don't remember much of what happened, but I could recall is violet eyes and marshmellows." I said with a slightly lower voice at my own death.

I must have said something right because immediatley the boy smirked and I had a silent flashback to the same kind of look my sister gave to me before she tied me up and dragged me into the girliest store in the mall.

Taking a step back in the memory and on instinct, I watched as the boy stood up. The cute green chameleon hopping off his fedora and into his hand. Then **shifting** into a green gun that fitted perfectly into the boy's hand.

_My god, I'm going nutz aren't I? Will this carnivore shoot me?_ I thought as the boy nonchantly turned towards the direction of the school. "You will await for us at # $% marked Sawada on the side by 3:00. You got that?" The teenage boy said and almost literally disappeared into a flash of black.

Blink

Blink

_I'm gong to pretend this is a **normal** world and walk off to where the baby commanded now..._

As I turned around, I bumped into two small figures. One was wearing a babies onesie with cow imprint and the worlds largest afro I've ever since. The other had the world's large forehead I've seen and weared a miniture chinese outfit you see in movies.

"Waaa! You better say sorry to Lambo-sama!"

"We're sorry! Broccoli monster don't be mean!"

_The hell?!_

**Thank you for reading and please review to help me on my way to creating chapter four. The reviews were laughable and my OC character looks more like Fon but with four mini braided ponytails. Btw everyone is about 16 except for the older teens like hibari, mukuro, and ryohei such. Reborn's speeded new teen form will be explained later. If anyone has new ideas for the children and Nana's reaction to 'twin' hibari, plz let me know. Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and I'd like to mention that I'm using the school computers to finish the next chapter so I don't have to let my readers keeping waiting. For info, my characters gay parts won't happen until way later on and it will be definitely fun. Sorry to the person who wants to be my beta, I tried finding you but I'm not sure which one you were. Plz pm me if you still wanna help. :D **

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…**

Looking at the two small children about seven years old stood in front of me arguing. Looking down at them quietly, I felt a little offended when they didn't even look up. The girl had long black hair tied into a ponytail that hanged to her back and large dark grey eyes. The boy had green hair so dark that it looked black and wide bright green eyes.

_Umm…_

_When will they realize I'm still here?_

"**Herbivores please look me in the eye when apologizing**." I grumbled lowly, the deep rumble in my chest like a wolf growling threateningly. Immediately both kids froze in mid-rant when they slowly looked up at my face. What I didn't realize, was that I was showing them that same irritated look I saw in the picture and a deadly aura.

"H-hibari-nii. Pp-please don't b-bite mm-me." The child named Lambo/Broccoli monster stuttered out, tears already filling his emerald eyes and his whole body shook with fear. Oddly enough the other kid stared up at me with a good fish imitation as her pale cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Sorry hibari-nii, we are going to s-school now." The girl said as her eyes roamed everywhere but my face.

_So even the freakin kids are afraid of my 'twin'_,I thought and then held back a chuckle as I thought of how bad I could startle these two. Looking down at Lambo's-scared-out-of-his-mind state and then the girl's shy demeanor.

_It's like a totally different reaction with the same results_. I thought in wonder as I tilted my head to the side. Kneeling down to reach their level, I smiled slightly as I said cheerfully. "It's ok, I guess as long as you two don't get hurt."

The reaction was spontaneous and quite refreshing for my newly acquired sadistic mind. Lambo's jaw nearly hit the floor while pointing at me with his shaking index finger screaming, "Baka-dera's UMA!" Then falling over in a dead faint with a heavy thump onto the sidewalk. The girl's entire face went tomato and on her large forehead appeared nine pretty circles that reminded me of a Chinese game. Jumping forward to latch onto my leg like a spider, I blinked down at her in wonder.

_This is definitely not the reaction I expected_…I thought as I poked at her forward to see if the tattoo prints were real, which they were.

_Funny, all my senses are telling me to chuck her as far as I can….What does that remind me of anyway?_

_Its almost like a countdown starting at 10…._

_A bomb…._

_Bomb?_

_Oh shit a Bomb!_

With almost practice ease and grace that was total opposite of my mental panic. I picked up the girl by the head and wrenched her off my leg.

_So baseball was useful after all…. _With a high speed throw in to the air, the girl went flying so high that she nearly passed the cloud line. Shading my eyes from the sun to look up, I let out an impressive whistle as a large yellow cloud literally erupted from out of the girl with a boom.

_America has nothing on this bomb_, I thought as a small red shape fell from the sky. Leaping into the air with my newly acquired strength, I easily grabbed her from mid-air and fell beside the still unconscious Lambo. Looking at both of my quizzically, I reached by their small backpacks and pulled out their addresses. I froze as I realized two things in slight horror and surprise.

_They have the address I'm supposed to go to and I just knocked them out. So I'm totally lost_. Tearfully hitting my head on a mental wall, I picked them both up so each child was held in the crook of my arm.

"Carnivore Here. Carnivore Here." Hibird chirped from above while his tiny beak pointed a random direction.

_Oh thank god hibird's here…._

….

_.How does he know what I'm looking for?..._

_….._

_Just ignore…stay sane me. stay sane…_

Smiling slightly at the little fluff ball, I followed Hibird easily through the neighborhood paths and found myself stopping in front of a normal Japanese style house with the name 'Sawada' on the side. Except for the fact there is a mysterious purple smoking coming out of where the kitchen window would be. Sighing at the weirdness of all of this, I stepped up to the gate and rang the doorbell with my arm. Immediately a beautiful brunette that looks really familiar to the omnivore I saw earlier, opened the door saying, "Hello?"

_Talk about the perfect housewife! _

_….Poor bastard, the guy didn't have a chance._ I thought pityingly at the omnivore who looked just as feminine as the herbivore in front of me now. "Umm, hello. I came here because I found Lambo and Ipin unconscious as I was walking. May I carry them inside?" I asked, hopeful she didn't ask further.

"Oh! I'm sorry you had to do this. But thank very much. Would you like have something to drink?" The women said cheerfully as she opened the door wider to let my through.

_Is this normal for the women?_ I thought as I bowed slightly and walked inside to a narrowed hallway that had a staircase to the side. Slipping off my shoes to reveal my bare feet, I shuffled onto the wooden floor. Turning to my left into a large original Japanese styled living room, I set the two unconscious kids beside the low table. I felt awkward as I unconsciously sat with my legs tucked underneath me. Looking around the comfortable home, my ears perked at the sound of someone walking in from the backdoor. "Nana-san, I finished my tanning in the backyard. Who is here?" A light slightly seductive women's voice called from the back room that was most likely the kitchen.

"Oh Hibari-kun was nice to drop off Lambo and Ipin when they fell unconscious. Such a handsome young man! Polite and somehow even more handsome now!" Nana said with a small squeal in delight. I froze immediately at the comment and wondered **why the hell was she not freaked out**. _Is she use to this kind of behavior from my said actual origin or she simply passes it off as something new?_

"Oh?" The women's voice rang out as I nervously looked at the door where a tall pale red haired woman with bright green familiar eyes slinked through the doorway to peer at me. Blinking innocently up at her beautiful figure while mentally crying at my own sad one in comparison, I smiled slightly.

"Hello, I'm sorry to intrude." I said quietly, my deep voice smooth and polite with an I'm-too-innocent-too-be-harmful tone. The women's eyes nearly bulged out of her head she dropped the cup she held in her hand. Spewing a weird ,almost different species of liquid altogether, of purple glob on the floor. She leaned against the wall with her mouth gapping like a fish. "My god, who the hell are you and what happened to the steel tonfa brat? Is this one of Reborn's test of my true love?" The women mumbled as I blinked innocently and stood up from my position. Eying the mysterious substance as I took a step back while speaking calmly with an uneasy smile, "I'm not actually the guy called Hibari. But a guy named Reborn sent me here on the orders of waiting for his to return at 3:00? Please don't attack. The children might get hurt." I explained while looked down at the still unconscious children behind me.

"T-there is so many wrong things in what you just said that I wouldn't believe in what you're saying except the fact that I know I'm not dreaming and you mentioned my dear Reborn." She said as I sighed in relief and sat back down.

"Uhhhhh." Groaned Lambo as the boy rubbed at his head and blinked sleepily at the ceiling. "Did I fall asleep by the table again Bianca?" Lambo mumbled as he slowly sat up to peer around the room. He froze at the sight of me as I smiled shyly at him as I internally chuckled at the slack jawed expression on his face. "Lllaaammbboo. Why are we back home?" called out Ipin as her head also rose up and her eyes spotted me.

_She's absolutely fine? Does blowing up into a mini highly dangerous mushroom cloud happen often?_ I thought quizzically and smiled shyly at her as well. "Are you two herbivores alright?" I asked quietly, the more shy side of me concerned with their wellbeing. Lambo literally crawled over to Ipin and hid behind her as Ipin once again blushed a light pink color.

"S-so who are you?" Ipin asked in the awkward silence as everyone stared at me. I tapped my chin as I looked out the window to the clear blue sky. "Karasu." I said quietly, the name popping up as black feather drifted through the air.

"Karasu-kun? Why do you look like Hibari-nii?" Ipin asked hesitantly as I watched Nana walk into the room with a tray full of snacks.

"I don't know myself. Perhaps the weird guy named Reborn will know." I said.

_Was it me or did the two small herbivores just shiver? _

.

.

.

_Oh well…_

"Do you mind if I stay here Nana-san?" I asked Nana quietly in the awkward silence as she set the snacks on the table beside me. "Oh dear, call me Mama! I feel so old if you can Nana!" 'Mama' said with cute pout I bet five bucks was the same look on omnivores face when he pouted.

_Then why do you look not a day over 30?_

Nodding slightly, I grabbed one of the interesting cookies and nibbled on one as I picked up another and handed it out to I-Pin. "I'm am very sorry for making you blow up. Would you like a cookie?" I said quietly.

_Not a sentence you hear everyday….._

I-Pin shyly took the cookie and smiled slightly as me, "I-its ok, but why do you look like Hibari-nii? Are you his twin brother?" I-Pin asked. I shrugged and was about to answer when a certain broccoli haired herbivore snuck to the table and almost ate the whole plate in a mouthful. Out of an act of pure instinct from protecting my food from my siblings ninja hands. I knocked my fist against his forehead to stop his lunge and he almost literally flew across the room, hitting the wall with a thud.

_If only I could have done that back then…._

The others didn't even blink as I-Pin happily took another cookie as two large cylinders dropped to the floor beside me. Blinking down curiously at the objects that look like large metal sticks. I picked up the ends that stuck out and slowly moved them to a position that felt right.

I-Pin froze as Lambo gulped with a frightened look in his eyes. "Cow? When did you steal Hibari's tonfas?" Bianca asked quietly in the silence as everyone watched me swoosh around the things called tonfa's. Standing up to get more room, I twirled them around my hands like a freakin ninja as a delighted grin stretched across my lips.

"Now that's the Hibari I know." Bianca remarked as she watched the growing ferocity in my movements that I didn't realize I was making.

_Man these are freaking awesome, I wonder how much damage they would do._

"Hibari-nii? What are you doing here?" called out a shy but cute voice from the hallway. Stopping my fun activity of my whirling sticks of doom. I tilted my head slightly at the sight of a child about twelve years old who seemed quite the particular cutey, short fluffy light brown locks that barely passed his eyebrows and large just as bright light brown eyes twinkling up at me. Wearing a middle school uniform with a large white brown stripped scarf on. He was an angel compared to the young boy's in my world who sagged their pants and cussed a lot.

_Oh how far has America come…_

"Awe! Your so adorable!" I yelled out and charged forward so fast it felt like I teleported as I picked the little herbivore up and squeezed him as lightly as I could without squishing him to death. My sadistic mind was delighted at the flabbergasted image the family created as the little herbivore looked extremely puzzled.

His face went into a particular dazed expression as his eyes reflected literally space itself.

_Well that's a new trick adorable foreign herbivores do…._I watched as anything not bolted down started floating around, even Ipin and Lambo.

"Calling on Ranking Star One. Two. Three. " Litte Herbivore said in a dazzed voice.

_Haha, look I'm floating and were not in space. _I thought with a silent giggle since my mind was trying to put itself back in place.

"_Hibari Karasu is 4th ranked strongest person in Nanimori. Hibari Karasu pet is 24th ranked cutest box animal. Hibari Karasu is ranked 2nd sadistic love matcher in the mafia."_ The little herbivore stopped spouting flattering words and puzzling facts as he closed his eyes, immediatley the everything fell in place.

_Fourth strongest person in nanimore..cool! What the hell is a box animal and how cute can my animal be? Sadistic love matcher….I'm not even surprised…._

"Fuuta-ni!" Cow herbiovore called out as bomb herbivore followed after to ranking herbivore's side. I stepped back as ranking herbivore opened his eyes again and smiled brightly.

"So are you Hibari-ni's twin Karasu-nii?" Ranking herbivore asked as I shrugged saying, "I might be, its not like I've ever met the guy. And suddenly now I have his last name into my new one I just made up." I grumbled slightly, wondering how my 'twin' will react at our shared names now.

"Since Fuuta's rankings are always correct. I guess you are tonfa brats brother." Bianca said nonchantly as she nibbled at her own cookie.

_When did she get the cookie? _I thought as I walked back to the low table and sat cross legged as I ate more food.

_Damn Nana could make a freakin fortunate off these cookies. Betty white got nothin on her!_

Savoring each bite, I traced the edges of the tonfa's I forgot on the table. They looked well used and I could slightly spot specks of dryed blood on its surface. Finding a stranged button near the bottom, I pressed it to reveal a hollow end that opened to spill out a spiky chain.

_Oh my, I~ got~deadly~chain~! _I sang in my head as I finger the chains and somehow slipped the chains back in place inside the tonfa.

For some reason having Hibari's 'twin brother' there gave all three kids the excuse to stay home. We played weird foreign bored games and familiar ones as we waited for time to pass. Bianca made some of the wierdest food I've ever seen that put special effects from movies to shame. I even was given a special flask that held the purple goo to use later for 'special occasions' Bianca said with a wink.

_I don't even wanna know. _I thought and was delighted to help make even more sweets with Nana. Wearing a violet apron,the kids peeked into the kitchen as we baked. My first time actually learning how to cook since my mom just burned everything….

My favorite was the angel and devil cake I put into container that had a smile face with fangs on the top. I had to threaten cow herbivore with the tonfa's to not touch it or try to sneak a piece. Ipin turned out to be the best at making sweets and we all wisely avoided Bianca's side of the counter.

By the time the sun was starting to lower, I was sitting in the livingroom with everyone. We were watching a intresting cartoon that looked a little familiar since it was a different type of power rangers. "So tell me why again bomb herbivore. How is she not even touching the 'bad guys' and still not doing martial arts?" I asked, the family didn't even blink at the names I've given them except Nana.

"Carnivore twin. Hibari. Omnivore pack. Home." The small cute bird sang from the open sliding door as I turned my head to look out the glass door. My sight fixed on the deadly black aura surrounding a certain teen who was leading the group of omnivore and herbivores home.

"So even my twin is super hot even when pissed off. Huh." I remarked quietly in the deadly silence.

**I'm sad to say that my freakin computer did suicide on me and well its summer vacation. I was fortunate enough to write the rest of this on a computer at a public library. Warning there won't be new chapters for awhile. Thank you readers who review, favorite, and follow. Btw, don't hestiate to give ideas or CONSTRUCTIVE critism if necessary. Things like how hibari will react to new twin or who should karasu help matchmake first, since in this story there is no pairs yet. Muahaha, plz review and thank you!**


End file.
